Turtles in Space
by Albedo66
Summary: All Raphael wanted was some peace and quiet on the beach. Then Donatello shows up and all quiet is put on hold. A challenge is afoot and an adventure bigger then the two of them is about to begin. Will the two be able to survive each other's company?


Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Turtles in Space

**Authors note: **Welcome to another shell of an adventure. This time it is Donatello and Raphael who are the featured players. Their adventure will take them from the beach to the dangerous zone of space. Hope you like and let the party begin.

Raphael loved the beach. It was so quiet and no one disturbed him, the perfect get away from his nosy brothers. He rested his hands behind his head and enjoyed the soothing sound of the ocean lapping away at the beach. Yes, nothing could disturb his tranquil peace set mind-."

"Hey Raph I didn't know you liked the beach too." Donatello, the lead and only scientific mind of the Turtle brothers had happened upon the beach by pure chance. He was trying to release some of the pent up stress he had and the beach was the perfect solution to his aches.

"Donny…what are you doing here? I made it clear to Leo and Mike to stay away from the beach. Didn't they tell you?" Raphael sat up and found his tranquil beach more like a zoo now. All the annoying sounds like seagulls in the air or traffic passing by sent his head spinning.

"Funny…they didn't tell me that. Leo told me the beach was the perfect place to relax and get some killer waves. He said something about finding company there I could talk to, but, I assumed he meant female companionship."

This is great, Raph thought, not only do I have Donatello to contend with but also his chatter science like mouth of his. "Look Donatello, wouldn't you prefer a science fair or museum?"

"The Museum is closed today and science fairs aren't really my scene…lest I be judging it. Oh hey since you're here do you mind listening to this new theory of mine?" He sat down on a laid out towel and placed his hands on his knees.

"Actually Donny I was hoping to get some shut eye-."

"Ok so here is my theory," Donatello pressed on, "lately our attempts to stop Shredder have been hitting a dead end. Any time we get close to him he seems to vanish into thin air. It is likely he is closer to us then we think. Last fight I placed a tracker on him, one that could withstand the pressure and speed for which he travels via transporter. You know what I found out?"

"Enlighten me Donny," Raph waved his hand lazily. Of course some of this was interesting. Shredder was always fleeing their battles and any attempt to track him always left them ambushed and left short for escape.

"Shredder is not on the planet…but is in fact up in space. He has a space station. I've been working on a ship to take us there, though; it's taken a lot longer than I thought. So I figured we'd get Master Splinter's permission and head up there asap."

"Look Donny, I admire your initiative and far be it for me to play it careful of us lot. The thing is, I just want to relax and not worry about getting my shell kicked around by Shredder and his foot lackeys. The beach offers a relaxing environment where all my tension and frustration are nothing but a pebble in the sand."

Donatello looked out at the ocean and heaved a sigh. "Raph that sound so unlike you. C'mon we can go take on Shredder together and you can still be back for some zen like relaxation."

"Donatello…leave me out of your plans. Why don't you take Leo along on your adventure? I am sure mr. leader is sitting at home bored out of his skull." Raph laid on his towel and continued to listen to the waves and drift in and out of sleep.

Donatello felt the sand between his toes and saw a krab walk by. It was a fascinating sight, but, nonetheless it lost his interest at the prospect of actually going into space. A space station…what could be more exciting? "Say Raph…you awake?"

"No now go take your tecno babble away," Raph said. He turned on his side and folded his tight arms over his chest. Sometimes Donatello could be so annoying. Shredder wasn't going anywhere so why the urgency to go into space? Space was a big black ball of nothing with pin points of light that resembled, well, were actual stars.

"Tell you what Raph…if you beat me in a surf contest I will gladly leave you to your beach nap. However, should I beat you fair and square you accompany me up into space and take down that space station."

This caught his attention and as he sat up he looked over his shoulder. "You're kidding right Don? I mean this is surfing we're talking about, and, last I saw you never made it out to the water because it wasn't the right temperature."

"Raph you guys intend on surfing at night. The water is below temperature and what little light the moon provides is not enough to shed light on jellyfish willing to sting us to death. I take it you're afraid of accepting my challenge?" Donatello wore a wry smirk as he looked at his brother.

"I am not afraid! If you still want to do this…fine, but, don't cry to me when you lose. I wanted to mind my own business and leave you guys alone, but, looks like I got to show you I'm best at this too."

"Very well…you shall have first surf." Donatello had brought his surfboard at the mention of perfect surf and he noticed Raph had his board stored off to the side. Watching him fetch his board he could read how excited he was. For a guy who longed for quiet, he sure took to the challenge eagerly.

Raphael held his surfboard overhead and raced for the waves. Leaping forth he placed the board underneath him and paddled out as far as he could. "I'll show him…and then I can get some shut eye."

Donatello watched Raphael and began to build himself a structurally sound sand castle. It did well to pass the time and plus it would be hospitable to any stray turtles looking for cover.

Raphael stood up on his board as the wave came and was pushed up to the top. He held a pose as he looked out over the beach. "Cowabunga! You see this Donatello?" Raphael was stunned to see Donatello playing with a sand castle. Extreme measures, he thought. "Hey Donny...bet you can't do this." Hand standing on his board he tried to keep his balance. Of course the thing about that was due to his push to the top...his balance became shaky. Suddenly before he knew it he was falling head first into the rolling wave.

"What…I can't hear you over the wipe out." Donatello called it as his brother lost his balance and fell head first into the crashing wave. His board was kicked out and laid flat on the ocean leaving his body lost in the wave.

Raph couldn't understand what went wrong. He held his position on the board and didn't falter in step, what went wrong? Surfacing he saw Donatello standing ashore with a sad look on his face. "Ok laugh it up, I deserve it."

"All in good time Raph," Donatello said, "but now I have to hang 10 and catch me some waves." Taking his board in hand he hit the water and swam out to the middle. He knew it disappointed Raphael greatly to lose to him, but, once they were kicking butt it would disappear. Knowing where the wind was coming from he braced himself on the board; his whole being at peace. A surfer who was not at peace with their body was going to fall quicker than a turtle on a trampoline. And yes it did happen.

"What is he doing that I didn't?" Raph racked his brain as his brother sat on his board. He didn't make any moves and it frustrated him. "What are you waiting for? If you just sit there you will have the most pathetic wipe out ever."

Donatello paid him no heed and closed his eyes. His body was at peace and his mind was aware, completely aware of his situation. When the wave came his eyes snapped open and he adjusted his position on the board so it was behind him. Swimming forward he jumped onto his board and felt the wave pick him up. Holding his own he made sure he was in the middle of the board instead of what Raph did which was a little more in the front. When the wave crashed down he spun his body and his board slipped out from under him.

"I don't believe it…how did he do that?" Raphael gawked and didn't lower his jaw until he saw Donatello emerge from the ocean. "When did you get that good?"

"It was all about the science of the situation, and knowing where to position myself on the board. That, well, and the fact I didn't stand at the tip of the board yelling 'I'm king of the world.'" Heading up the beach he wore a grin as he held his board over his shoulder. "You coming?"

Raphael had no choice, a deal was a deal, even if it was one he didn't fully agree on. The two hit the sewers and were soon deep in Donatello's lab in the Turtle Hide Out. The ship was quite snug and even as he settled into it he felt like he was in a bottle. "You sure this can fly?"

"I am 99.9% certain that it will fly. The one percent happens to be untested flight time due to scheduling conflict. Do not fear though…space will make up for what fuel we lose."

"Wait…are you telling me this bottle cap disaster to happen has not enough fuel?" Raph wanted out this instant. To be stuck up in space with Donatello of all people…it was suicide.

"Relax…and enjoy the ride." Donatello hit the launch switch and the ship began a countdown sequence. The roof pulled back to reveal the night lit sky and all around the sewers rats scurried to safety.

"Donny I want out this second…you hear me?" Raph tried to pry open the glass above him but soon was pressed into his seat as the countdown reached 0. Shot up at top speed he watched his eyeball stare back at him as he gripped his arm rest tightly. Earth was slowly vanishing behind them as space engulfed them and their little experiment. The comfort of the beach and the waves were nothing more then memories now. This type of wave was never ending…and cold.

"It's a beautiful sight isn't it Raph? Space is so large that there are planets we have yet to name. Someday I want to explore space and be the first turtle to uncover those planets and give them names so they aren't just numbers. Can't you feel the excitement Raph?"

"I feel something…but it isn't excitement." Raphael said as he held his stomach. He never did like travel by air and now they were so far away that not even a pizza could reach them.

"When we reach the station it will likely pull us in and treat us a hostile force. Your sais are at the ready so you can get them the moment we stop. Once we get inside you find where Shredder is located, I will work on shutting the station down."

"Donny in case you can't count there are only two of us. This mission is more then we can do, let us turn around and make a bigger…safer ship."

Donatello adjusted the flight controls and put it in neutral. The station was waiting for them and he took a breath. "I believe we can do this Raph. You have the strength and I have the smarts, together this should be a walk in the park."

"Right…when was the last time you walked in the park?" Feeling a beam take hold of them he noticed the lights flicker in their cabin.

"Shields are holding…but oxygen is lowering. Hold your breath…this may get tricky." Donatello advised. They approached into the hangar and sure enough the Foot Clan were waiting. They stood at the ready and Shredder himself watched from a distance. Once their ship hit the deck Raph leaped out and wasted no time in beating up some foot. The Foot Clan fell at his attack and this gave Donatello the necessary slip into the folds of the ship's depths.

"This is just like Star Wars…from what I heard from Master Splinter." Donatello held his bo staff in both his hands and walked at the ready. Nervousness was pulling all the stops on him and he couldn't help dodge into the shadows as footsteps neared him. As a ninja they were trained to be stealth like and it had paid off on more then one occasion. Seeing the coast clear he proceeded onwards peeling his eyes at any sudden movement.

"Take that…and hello what's that…bam!" Raph was on a roll and his sais made quick work of the Foot clan and their numbers. He dodged a swipe from a nunchuck and spin kicked his foe into another. He was on fire and he was most certain he had taken down the last one when he felt the deck shake.

"Hello Raphael…so nice of you to drop in…unannounced." Krang spoke from his tall machine, his voice laced with hate. Why would he say it any other way? These annoying Turtles were always ruining things. This Space Station was his ultimate way to bring about his and Shredder's dream of total domination. How did they even know about shelled up in the sewers?

"Oh I got an invitation…but it was lost in the sewers. Nice party…kinda low on the entertainment though." Raphael circled Krang and stared at the pink brain as it navigated around him.

"A quiet party is the best kind…or did you not get with the times? Where is the other turtle…the smart one?" Krang studied his opponent and swung the arm of his body but saw the turtle quick to side jump.

"He is off being smart," Raph grinned, "it wouldn't do to have two in this dance off now right?" Raph took a swing at Krang and felt a giant hand swat him into the wall. Luckily his shell caused any permanent back injury. Landing on the deck he rolled forward as lasers tore into the spot he currently occupied.

"I said I like quiet parties! If you are looking for Shredder…I imagine he will be thinking smartly and meeting your brother about now." Krang read the turtle's emotions and knew he was thinking of his brother.

"So…Shredder couldn't handle me alone huh? Fine…guess I'll have to trash you and get to the real party then, this one blows!" Raphael ran forward and faked a left causing Krang to focus on his shadow. Gaining speed he leaped forth and did a flying kick right into ole Krang's body. The heavy 6ft body stumbled back and Krang had to work on readjustments.

"Shut..up…the only place you'll be going is back to earth…in a body bag!" Krang fixed his controls and lumbered forward. Letting loose a volley of lasers he watched in growing frustration as the turtle flipped and dodged. "You are constantly moving…stand still!"

"I move to my own beat…sorry." Raphael saw the arms turn into rockets and with a flash of fear he quickly dropped to his stomach. The smoke trail flew over him and the rockets took out their only means of escape! "Bad move buddy…that was our only means of leaving this joint!"

"I hate fast departures, never enough time to eat dessert!" Krang stood over the turtle and aimed a kick at his fallen foe. "Now you are where I want you-."

"Same to you…bye Krang." Raph held his sai at the ready and cut into the circuitry that Krang operated out of. The brain was startled as circuits filled his nostrils with burning…him!

"You will not stop Shredder! Blast…can't think…head to emergency pod…" Krang watched the turtle flee and cursed him. Shredder would finish them off for sure. In the mean time it was back to the Techno-drone.

"Hey Donny…where are you?" Raph called out. He was growing nervous as the shadows crept closer and the echoes resounded all around him.

"I'm over here." Donatello called back. He watched as his brother rounded the corner and offered an apologetic smile. "How was the welcoming party?"

"I wouldn't recommend inviting them to a second party. How goes the…oh." Raphael trained his eyes on Shredder as he held a blade to Donatello's neck. "Hey Shredder…you missed out on one hell of a party."

"You turtles have become complacent. You believe that following a old rat around and sinking your teeth into pizza is really doing you good. I can offer you the training you need to be great ninja, but, in order to pursue such a life style you must ditch the rat and swear an oath to me-."

"Yeah…like that would ever happen. Look Shredder we're turtles and we're brothers…our only job is making sure you don't pursue your dream of vengeance. Now let go of my brother so we can settle this turtle to…creep."

Shredder threw Donatello into the wall and brandished his blade before the rebellious turtle. "You had prospects I could've used Raphael…you could've been my best pupil yet."

"Spare me the speech…it lacks originality. Now you fall before me Shredder…so you cause my Sensei and my brothers no harm ever again!" Raphael charged and parried against Shredder's blade. The two danced as their blades intermingled in a clash of steel, none giving in to the other. Raphael spun his sais and leaped into the air only to be met by Shredder's cold determination.

Donatello awoke to find his brother in a dead lock with their foe. Shaking his head he noticed the shield generator right across the room. Crawling on all fours he stood up slowly to study the controls. The algorithm seemed simple enough and once he sorted through it he began lowering the shields one by one. It would take a bit but he was certain that if Raph could annoy Shredder a little longer…they would make it out.

"Your Master has taught you well, but, an old rat can only teach so much to match my moves." Shredder let Raphael sink one of his sai into his shoulder blade before pulling the turtle close to him. One of his blades, sinking into the turtle's shoulder; so the two were staring into each other's eyes, was his intention to make it impossible for him to escape. His wrist shot out a blade and he pulled back with a twinkle in his eye. "Now you fall before the Shredder!"

Raphael struggled to free himself but blood seemed to ooze out faster that way. He grinded his teeth and felt his other hand drop his sai. He could not muster up any words in retort and as he saw the blades draw upon him he thought of his family.

"Let him go!" Donatello swung his bo staff into Shredder and heard him grunt upon impact. Raphael was sent onto the deck and he seemed out. "Your shields are collapsing…I suggest you run with the tail you still have between your legs."

The space station rumbled in protest and the gravitational field began to fluctuate. Donatello glowered at Shredder but saw him shimmer. "Well played Turtles…but don't think this counts as a victory. You have no ship to escape in…so…this will be my finest plan yet. See you ground side."

Donatello watched him throw something onto the deck and he saw the tracker he had placed on him. Anger would have to wait. Going to his brother he lifted him into his arms and hurried along a lopsided corridor. Foot Clan were racing for escape ships and as he went to the hangar bay he found the remains of his ship. All that effort…wasted. Feeling Raph stir in his arms he lowered him down and set about, carefully, in removal of Shredder's blades. The process was tricky, but, with enough calculations the procedure kept much of the blood at bay.

"Whoa…I feel light headed…did I wipe out again?" Raphael sat up with a grunt and saw Donatello seated beside him. "Where are we?"

"We are at the worse party of the year. C'mon Raph…we need a ticket home." Finding an available ship nearby he placed Raph in the back and took the controls. Studying the layout he figured the controls in front meant steering forward. Pushing the yoke he felt the ship shudder and then the landing gears disappeared leading the ship to fall to the deck with a thud.

"Hey Donny…easy on the flying…I want to still be intact when we get home." Raph commented. He snuggled up in the back and cringed as the wound flashed red.

"Right…lets try this again." Using the controls overhead he felt the ship come to life and soon they were flying out the open door. Looking over his shoulder he saw the space station begin to drift lazily away from the Earth's Orbit and likely into the depths of the universe yet explored. Plotting a course for home he settled back into his chair.

"Hey Donny…sorry about earlier…I should've not judged-." Raph felt light headed and settled into a quiet unconscious state.

"Don't worry Raph…apology accepted…well most of what you could get out of you. Thanks Raph for joining me…I could've not done it without you." With that their travels in space were over, for now. Shredder was still at large but much of what happened made him realize they were far from ready for the endgame they all wanted. In time they would be ready…with a little more training. With a smile he looked forward to the future and that his brothers would be with him when it came.


End file.
